Castanet Heroes!
by harvestfactory15
Summary: Angela and Molly are two best friends who venture to Castanet Island to save it's Goddess. Will they succeed? Will they find love? What are you eating for dinner tonight? Where do you live? Holy jeebus added the wrong chapter for chappy 8!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.

Hey guys, so this is just a trial chapter, I am only going to continue if I feel this is a good idea. Harvest moon animal parade is one of my favourite games so I thiught I would make a story. I'm going to tell you a bit about the story. This story follows the story line of the game. With added ideas as well. It will contain all of the heroes. Each of the protags. will be paired with one of the special marriage candidates. You get choose who they will be with(opposite sex pairings, sorry) The first four chapters are introductions. There will be random names thrown in here as well but don't worry about them because they'll be gone. If you don't know:

Hikari = Molly (new)

Yuuki = Kassey (new)

Akari = Angela (old)

Takeru = Kevin (old)

WARNING: BAD GRAMMER

Introductuion- Kassey

"Throw it harder Kassey!" Alex shouted. The rock easily shattered the window into many peices.

"Woohoo! Now that was a throw!" Josh shouted. The three boys ran away from the scene of the crime as fast as they could. They made their way to a dark alley where they wouldn't be found. They kneeled there panting trying to catch their breath.

"Oh man, that was one hell of a work out," Kassey shared.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Alex asked. The boys were about to answer when they heard police sirens coming around the corner.

"Oh man, we gotta get outta here!" Josh warned. The boy tried sneaking out of the alley way but the police officer was already block their path. The three boys started for the other direction.

"Oh man , we gotta split up!" Kassey shouted.

"Alright!" The other two shouted in unison. They three boys started off their own way.

"The police can only go after one of us," Kassey said to himself. It was his luck of course that made the cops go after him.

"Crap!" Kassey had started running to the park hoping to get away from the police. When Kassey had the chance he knelt behind a bush in an attempt to to hide.

"Ow !" A little voice shouted from under Kassey's butt. Kassey kneeled on his knees to see what it was.

"What the...? Ew gross! That's one huge ass bug." Kassey cursed. He picked the bug up from the wing. The little orange bug started to shake it's head around trying to get the blood rushing back to it's head. Kassey stared at the little bug with a curious look.

"H-hey can you see me? M-My name is Finn. Please, I need your help to sav-" The little bug was cut off.

"Oh my God, it can talk!" Kassey shouted like a mental reject. Finn was about to continue when a car pulled up to the two. A police officer came out of the car.

"Kassey! So this is where you were hiding!" The police officer shouted.

"Oh crap, Dad?" Kassey shouted, stunned. The police officer grabbed Kassey by the arm and dragged him into the cruiser.

_At the police station_

"Kassey, this is the fourth time this week. Why can't you behave like your brothers?" The police officer asked.

"My brothers don't have girlfriend's dad. Why would I want to like them?" Kassey asked while avoiding his father's eyes.

"It's officer while I'm on patrol boy. You think you get pretty ladies surrounding you just because you get busted by the cops?" His father asked infuriated.

"..." Kassey didn't answer. His father slammed his fists down on the table making Kassey jump.

"I've had it with you Kassey! I'm sending you away!" His father declared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kassey asked.

"It means your gonna get out of our house and actually get a job. I'm gonna send you somewhere , where you're really going to learn how to work." Shouted his father.

"Yeah? Where are you Gonna send me Dad?" Kassey asked, now angry.

"Don't you talk back to me," His father shouted.

"How was was that 'talking back'?" Kassey tried imitating his father.

"You've gotta lot of nerve to thi-" His fathers shouting was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Here's the report Sir," the man handed the police officer an envelope. A single piece of paper fluttered to the ground as the man made his leave. The police officer kneeled down to retrieve the fallen paper. He read it while raising his eyebrow and nodding his head. The police officer slid the piece of paper to the other side of the table for Kassey to read.

"That's where I'm sending you!" The police officer declared. Kassey read over the paper. A look of disgust came to his face.

"No way in hell I'm going to go to some cow town island to farm!" Kassey shouted.

"It's either that or Prison for destruction of property, and fleeing from the scene of the crime." The officer stated.

"I can't go to jail! Do you know what they do to sexy guys like me?" The officer shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't care.

"Oh man!" Kassey shouted.

"Pack your things Swiper, you're going to Castanet Island!" The Police officer then made his leave.

…To be continued.

Dear readers,

So it isn't the best but I think it will get better as it get's into the story. So who would you like to see next or maybe the next time after that? Who would you like to see with the wizard? Who would you like to see with the witch? Leave it in the review. Don't be lazy people, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's charcters.

Introduction 2- Molly and Angela.

"Gramuaton daeh!" Angela shouted with a mouth full of cake.

"It seems just like yesterday we came through the front doors of high-school and now we're done!" Molly shouted.

The two girls jumped up and down in a hug. Molly and Angela have been best friends since day care and even now they're best friends on their way to the after party. Both girls walked onto the dance floor with a hop in their step. Many boys were on the dance floor dancing stag.

"Molly, this is so cool. It must be nice having rich parents to rent this whole place." Angela spoke with a tint of envy in her voice. Molly averted Angela's gaze, and tried changing the subject. Molly's parents both came from very wealthy families and did well for themselves. Molly has only met her parents eighteen times, they both came to her birthday party every year but never on holiday's. They were both very busy with their businesses. This made Molly very lonely.

"I'm going to get some punch. Do you want some?" Molly asked.

"Okay thanks!" Angela said, oblivious to her comment. Molly left for the punch bowl. Angela felt eyes boring into her back. She turned around to see a group of boys behind her. The jocks.

"Hey Angela!" Kyle greeted Angela. Ever since grade eleven Angela has had a huge crush on him. Every girl in school did, well everyone except Molly, she was always too busy studying to be the straight A student to date. Kyle grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her over to a more private part of the room.

"Congrats on winning the female sports award." Angela was very happy to hear those words from him. She had thought that Kyle never noticed her.

"Hey Angela..." A blush crept to Kyle's face. This was it. The moment Angela had been waiting for.

"Yes...?"Angela asked, a blush creeping to her face.

"Your friends with Molly, right?" Angela's face turned into a frown. Oh snap! "Do you think you can find some wa- Angela? What are you going to do with that Hammer that you have indeed had this whole time?" Kyle asked while looking around. Wham!

"Hey Angela, I grabb- Did something happen while I was gone?" Molly asked as Angela stuffed the rest of the body under the table.

"Nope." Angela said, popping the P.

"Hey so Angela, some of the science club guys wanted to ask you to dance. Why don't you dance with one of them?" Molly asked.

"No way! I'm not dancing with a nerd!" Angela turned her face in disgust.

"You don't have to be so mean...Hey, let's go outside, it's getting stuffy in here." Molly said. The two girls proceeded outside. The night was very warm and clear. The two girls started talking to each other. Recalling their memories. Angela had kept going on about how Kyle was such a jerk and this confused Molly.

"Why are all the good looking guys such jerks?" Angela asked.

"Not all of them are jerks. You have to give some people a chance. Someone who may be cold on the outside may be very warm on the inside." Molly said.

"Well intestines do tend to get warm...Oh wait, I know what you mean. Do you think I'm being superficial? I want a nice guy but I want him to be good looking, those are hard to find y'know." Angela stated matter of factly. Molly giggled. Both of the girls looked up to the sky. Very few stars can be seen in the city.

"Stupid lights, you can't see any of the stars..." Angela muttered.

"Hey, a shooting star!" Molly pointed. The star was very irregular, it travelled slowly and seemed to sparkle.

"I think that's just a firefly." Angela stated with half smile on her face.

"Let's go catch it, like when we were kids!" Molly giggled while running away. The two girls ran after the little firefly. As they got closer so did the bug. The bug seemed bigger then they had first imagined.

"Ah!" Molly screeched as the bug hit her in the face. The bug gently floated down to the grown. Angela picked it up from the ground by the wing.

"Holy crap! Look at this thing Molly" Molly took a closer look at the bug.

"Ah...why does this keep happening? Where did Kevin go?" The little bug spoke.

"Ah!" the two girls screamed in unison. Molly grabbed the bug and whipped it at a tree.

"What is that thing?" Molly asked. The little bug picked itself off the tree and dizzily floated over to the girls.

"Don't touch me! Let me explain! My name is Finn, I was sent here by the Harvest Goddess to find the people who can see me!" The two girls were too dumb struck to speak.

"What are you?" Angela asked.

"My name is Finn and I am a Harvest Sprite." Finn said with pride.

"Who? A what?" Angela asked.

"The Harvest Goddess! You don't know who the Harvest Goddess is?" Finn asked in shock. Angela shook her head.

"It is believed that the "Harvest Goddess" is the reason for all living and growing things! Without her "power" the earth will die." Molly stated. Having rich parents isn't too bad on your education.

"Yes, yes! The Harvest Goddess is in danger! I need you two to help. The Goddess tree is slowly dying, without its powers the goddess will die and so will the land!" Finn explained. Angela looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"Molly asked, confused.

"The people of Castanet have slowly been doubting the power of the goddess, this is making her weak and without her powers the wind, fire, water and earth are losing their vigor. In order to save everything and everyone we need to ring the five bells so we can summon the Harvest King. With his power we can restore the power to the land." Finn explained some more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just ask us this out of nowhere. Why do we have to come?" Angela asked.

"Please, only a very small amount of people can see the Harvest Goddess and King, I don't have time to look everywhere. The land is in dire need of help."Finn shouted. Molly was seriously thinking about this. Angela was still contemplating his words.

"Finn, we need to think about this, please give us some time." Molly said. Finn looked deflated.

"I'm leaving back to the island tomorrow. If you can make up your mind quickly Kevin and I will be leaving tomorrow at noon at the western docks. Come find us if you decide to help." Finn spoke in a deflated voice. Molly was about to say something but Finn flew off quickly into the night.

"Angela, I want to go but we're BFF's right? I'll be wherever you are so tell me when you make your decision." Angela looked down.

"I think I'll go home now..." Angela started to walk away.

"Good night," Molly said. Angela turned around.

"I'll get back to you by ten tomorrow!" Angela said running off. Molly waved her friend goodbye and walked home herself.

Dear readers,

So as you might have guessed, Kevin is already in the story. His official intro. should be done by tomorrow. If you have time could you please give me any comments on the story. I think I already have the couples figured out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.

Luke x Maya...It's genious! I've been asking around my little group of friends (Bob) and I'm starting to figure out the couples a bit. I pretty much like any character with any character so that is why I ask. Sometimes I'll feel bad that I stole a bachelor from another girl...I'm not the only one that does that right?

Introduction- Kevin

"Are they coming?' Kevin asked Finn. Finn looked around the docks. His face lit up immediately at the two girls walking down the docks- both with suitcases in their hands. A look of interest came to Molly's face, Angela on the other hand was two busy talking on her cell phone.

"Hello Finn, we decidied we would come...hehe."Angela stopped talking long enough to say.

"Hey your Kevin right? You look familiar. Weren't you the winner of the junior scinece fair?" Molly asked.

"Hehe yeah, that's me. My name is Kevin what's yours?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Molly, oh, and her name is Bob."Molly answered. Angela looked up from her cellphone then looked down ignoring Molly.

"Hi Molly and... Bob." Kevin said unsure. Finn looked confused but then snapped back to his eager attitude.

"Alright guys, let's go! We have to see the harvest goddess.!" Finn flailed around.

"Yeah that's great Finn but a couple of things. Where are we going to live and how are we going to make money?" Angela asked.

"M-money?" Finn asked confused. The three humans gave the little fairy a face that looked like this -_-. Yeah, like that.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," Kevin said. A boat slowly made it's way the dock, as did a police cruiser. A boy came out of the car looking not so pleased. He walked up to the dock bumping Angela on the way, making her drop her cellphone in the water. Kassey looked at her quickly and kept walking on. This made her angry.

"Hey You! Watch where you're going! Your paying for my new cellphone!" Angela shouted. Kassey just kept walking. The boat pulled up to the dock and he walked right in.

"Hey, I know him, he can see me!" Finn shouted.

"We don't need him..."Angela trailed off. The trio was about to board the boat when large limo pulled up to the dock. A woman with brown hair came out and ran up to Kevin.

"Oh Kevin, my little baby promise me you'll call me every week?" The woman asked.

"Yes mom..." Kevin said looking embaressed. They had their last goodbyes and the woman walked off back to the limo. The three started boarding the boat. Angela started going on about cats and perogies. not noticing Molly's sad face.

"Tell us about youself Kevin." said Angela.

"Well I graduated high school about a year ago. My favourite colour is blue. In my sparetime I do volunteer work and read to little children at the libray." Kevin said smiling. Molly gave a half smile.

"Your so nice it's kind of weird." Angela said.

"I like to be around people. What about you angela, Don't you like to be around people?" Kevin asked.

"Despite Angela's cold nature she is actually pretty shy..." Molly stated. Angela just looked out the window.

"Hey Kevin, you seem pretty close to your family what do they do?" Molly asked.

"Oh don't you know Molly? My Dad is partners with your father and my mother owns a restraunt chain." Kevin said. Molly felt her heart shatter. How come his parents had time for him but hers did not?

5 hours later

"You made the call right?" Finn asked.

"Yes I made the call, Cain should be here soon," Kevin said. And he was. A man in a cart rod up up to the four.

"Why is he here?" Angela whispered to Molly.

"I think he's coming too." Whispered Molly.

"Well hello! You must be Molly, Kevin, Angela, and Kassey.I'm here to take you to Castanet!" Cain shouted. The four put their luggage and selves on the cart and made their way to the next destination. Castenet and the Harvest Goddess.

Dear readers,

So this chapter was short and not that great but I don't like Kevin to be honest. He is such a tool!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.

I did it! I finally got my lazy butt of my bed so I could go sit on the couch in the living room to write! I have been resting up for awhile on the reading so I'm either refreshed or rusty...so yeah...

Chapter 1- Uhhhhh...

Angela started shuffling around in the hay. This wasn't exactly her idea of fun and wasn't the most comfortable form of transportation she had ever been in. Kassey continued to stare at the scenery while listening to his IPod. Kevin looked over to Molly. Molly had fallen asleep about an hour ago, she looked so cute while she slept. Molly was making small breathing sounds, her eyes closed and the smallest hint of a blush on her face. it was obvious that she was a kind person. Kevin looked over to Angela. There was an awkward silence between those who were awake.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Angela?" Kevin asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, well... I like the color pink and I like to read fantasy and romance novels..." Angela tried thinking.

"You don't look like the kind of girl to like reading and the color pink. I figured you were one of the athletic types." Kevin said.

"Yeah well, the only reason I play sports is to stay healthy because I want to live as long as I can. I'm kind of scared of death..." Angela looked away, embarrassed.

"Huh..." An awkward silence rose between the two. The man driving the cart spoke up.

"So what were your names again?" Caine asked.

"Oh, my name is Angela and that girl is my friend, Molly." Angela answered.

"My name is Kevin and he's..." Angela and Kevin looked over to the fifth person.

"...My name is Kassey, but I won't be talking to you so it doesn't matter..." Kassey answered. Kevin gave Kassey a smile and Angela gave him a dirty look. She hated guys who were so rude.

"My name is Caine. It's nice to see some young folk moving to Castanet. Lately we've had more people leaving than people moving in..." Caine started to trail off.

"Can't this cart go any faster?" Finn started freaking out. Angela and Kevin had forgotten he was still here. Kevin had just then remembered that Kassey could also see Finn. Kevin was going to ask about it but decided he would wait until Caine was no longer in their presence.

"We're almost there!" Caine announced.

X

Kassey was trying to hold in his laughing, Kevin looked somewhat disturbed, Angela wasn't paying attention and Molly attempted a smile. The short little man was running around them. While Kevin found this man kind of creepy, Molly had found him to be somewhat adorable.

"Now that we've seen some of the houses, have you guys decided on living arrangements?" Mayor Hamilton asked. Angela had just finished whispering to Molly.

"Molly has decided to take the Farm!" Angela shouted. Molly jumped back a bit in surprise. This is not what she decided! Molly was about to say something but the others interrupted.

"I call the house in town!" Angela shouted.

"I get the house by the water wheel!" Kevin also shouted.

"I'll take the one by the mountains I guess..." Kassey said in a half dead tone. This left Molly with the farm. Molly was not the type to argue so she left it as it was.

"Great, so Molly is going to be the new farmer!" Hamilton shouted. Molly wasn't going to stand for this!

"Way to go Molly!" Kevin cheered.

"Way to take one for the team!" Angela shouted.

"..." Kassey was to busy watching a butterfly to care. Once again Molly opened her mouth to answer.

"With you working on the farm the islands economy might rise! It's so wonderful that you'll do this Molly! If it weren't for you then this town might suffer~ It's so nice to have such a kind young lady such as yourself helping the island out. If you were to decline the job then think of all the lives that might be ruined. Countless people would-"

"Your welcome." Molly interrupted. Mayor Hamilton now looked fully satisfied.

"Well then, I think it's time that you four went to meet the other villagers~" Mayor Hamilton giggled. This man was very disturbing...

"Alright Molly, let's gooooooo~" Angel cheered while dragging Molly toward town. This left Kevin, Kassey and the Mayor.

"I wasn't able to give them their map..." Mayor Hamilton pouted.

"We'll find them later and give it to them..." Kassey answered. Kevin was shocked to hear from Kassey. Maybe he had gotten the wrong idea about him. Mayor Hamilton reached behind his back and pulled two maps out of thin air. Kevin and Kassey gave Hamilton a weird look. Hamilton handed the two maps over to Kevin.

"Thanks! the other map is for you two to share. I didn't bring any more with me so if you need your own come by the town office." With that, Hamilton waddled away.

"Let's go over to Flute Fields first!" Kevin eagerly suggested. Kassey just nodded and went ahead of Kevin.

X

"Who do we have to meet next?" Angela asked.

"Well, so far we've met Maya, Colleen, Jake, Yolanda, Perry, Chase, Simon, Shelly, Candace, Pascal and Ozzie. So we still have to meet the people who were either not at home or in a different district." Molly answered, out of breath from not taking any breaks in her sentences.

"Let's head over to the mountains now." Angela said, making her way back to Molly's ranch.

X

"Thanks again Caine, that was really nice!" Kevin shouted. After visiting Caine, Kevin received a cow to take back to Molly's farm. Kevin was still feeling a little guilty about leaving all the farm work to Molly. Hey, Kevin had grown lots of plants for experimenting on for projects, maybe he could help Molly with the gardening and crops! Kevin looked over to Kassey, he looked as bored as ever.

"Oh man, we've been here for about an hour now and all we've met was one good lookin' chick. Where are the rest of 'em?" Kassey asked. Kevin couldn't help but laugh a little. At least Kassey was starting to open up a bit.

"I'm hungry!" Kassey shouted.

"Well we could go back to the farm and stuff to get some fruit and milk..." Kevin suggested.

"Fruit and Milk? What kind of snack is that?" Kassey sneered.

"A healthy one!" Kevin answered. Kassey groaned again.

"Fine!" Kassey gave in. The two boys started to make their way back to the ranch when something caught Kevin's eye.

" I wonder what's over there..." Kevin trailed off. Kassey had moved his attention to the large gathering of trees.

"A forest, duh!" Kevin answered.

"Let's check it out!" Kevin said, while making his way over to the forest.

"B-but food!" Kassey groaned while following behind Kevin.

X

Angela and Molly just stared at the bridge. It was seriously screwed up.

"It's going to take a while to fix on such an empty stomach..." Bo groaned. As innocent as he tried to seem, it was obvious he was trying to mooch.

"Is there anything we can do?" Molly asked, oblivious to the moochers mooching way. Angela groaned inwardly to herself. Bo stopped slouching right away.

"I'll need some milk, strawberries, and of course, my tool box." Bo said quickly, in a monotone voice.

"Whatever, let's just get the stuff..." Angela grumbled while walking away.

"Mayor Hamilton has my toolbox!" Bo grinned evilly while turning away.

X

"It's locked..." Kassey concluded.

"That sucks..." Kevin sighed, disappointed.

"Can we go get the food now?" Kassey asked in a whiney voice.

"Okay, okay." Kevin answered.

"Awesome~" Kassey started making his way to the farm again.

X

"Give us the tool box."

"No."

"Give us the tool box!"

"No!"

"GIVE US THE TOOL BOX!"

"NO!"

Angela tugged at the tool box, but Hamilton wasn't going to give it over. Molly watched the two obviously amused.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"You haven't met all the villagers yet!" Mayor Hamilton shouted.

"That will take too long!" Angela shouted.

"Too Bad" Hamilton snarled. Angela let go of the box, sending the mayor flying into the wall. It looked like the hit has made the mayor unconscious. Angela started poking the mayor with a stick just in case. When the two were sure that he was knocked out they made a run for it, with the toolbox in hand.

X

"Hey, there's Molly and Angela!" Kevin shouted. The two were running at full speed in the direction the Garmon mine district.

"Let's go see what they're doing," Kassey suggested. It was Kevin's turn to nod his head and run. The two boys were running at full speed until they finally caugh5 up with Molly and Angela at the bridge.

"We got the tool box," Angela said.

"Now all I need is my food!" Bo exclaimed.

"Ugh, all right," Angela turned around to be face-to-face with Kassey. She gave him an evil look. It was obvious that these two weren't going to get along.

"What? I brought food!" Kassey said trying to bribe yet tease Angela at the same time.

"What type of food?" Bo asked from behind Molly.

"Uhhh, cheese, milk, strawberries-"

"That is enough!" Bo boomed.

"Uh..." Kassey was certainly confused.

"Give them too me!" Bo demanded. Kassey was about to argue but Molly had went ahead and passed Bo the milk and strawberries. Bo ate both of them in one bite.

"Ew," Angela sneered.

"Alright the bridge shall be fixed by tomorrow." Molly was about to give her thanks but Bo walked away with his chin in the air.

"I think it's time to go," Angela started to push the others away from the bridge.

X

The group of four went to Molly's house and sat down around the table. It was very awkward.

"...I got you a cow..." Kassey interrupted the silence.

"Thanks..." Molly said with a fake smile.

"So...I think I'll leave now..." Kassey said while getting up from his chair.

"Hope to see ya again tomorrow." Molly said to his back.

"I can say the same thing to you~" Kassey said while winking. Angela got up from the chair sending an aura of hate though the one room house. Kassey backed up, knowing even he wouldn't survive an assault from Angela. Kassey had waved to Kevin and ignored Angela as he made his way out the door. Angela was still radiating anger.

"It has been a tiring day, so I think I'll leave." Kevin yawned as he got up from his chair. Finn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Meet back here at six a.m. tomorrow!" Finn shouted.

"Six? No way!" Angela and Kevin shouted in unison.

"Yes, you must! We have to see the harvest goddess as soon as possible!" Finn started flailing around. Both Angela and Kevin moaned at the same time.

"See you guys at six!" Molly giggled. The two groaned again. Angela and Kevin made their way to the door.

"Don't forget we have to meet the rest of the villagers tomorrow." Kevin reminded Molly and Angela. Now it was their turn to moan.

Angela and Kevin left the house. Kevin and Angela made their separate ways and started heading to their own houses. Angela looked up at the sky as she started making her way home. Unlike in the city, she was actually able to see the sky in the night. Angela didn't know there could be so many stars and for some reason it made her happy to see them. Angela was just about to enter her house when she saw a man. He was wearing an exotic outfit and his skin was very tanned. Angela couldn't help but stare for awhile. The man turned around and saw her staring at him. It was quiet embarrassing. Angela was about to apologize but the man quickly made his way into the house behind him and turned off all the lights. Angela stood there for awhile, a blush creeping to her face.

"That was weird..."Angela commented before making her way into her house.

XXX...X

Done! So I think it was pretty bad but I'll get used to writing again soon. So it seems that the first magical being has been spotted. I have liked the WizardXAkari for awhile now. I think if Molly and Wizard were an official pair, it would be kinda boring between them. The Wizard needs someone to get him out of the house! So I'll try to update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Ugh...

Chapter 2- More Ugh...

"Ugh..."

It was obvious that Angela was not a morning person. Angela waited outside Kevin's house, they had promised to meet here. She was about to leave when she heard the door open. Out came a cheery and bubbly Kevin. It made her sick to her stomach to see someone so happy in the morning.

"Good mor-"

"Shut it!" Angela interrupted. Kevin still remained smiling.

"Let's go over to Molly's house!" Kevin cheered while laughing. Angela looked for a pale to barf in.

X

"Good morning!" Molly shouted. All of this cheerfulness was starting to make Angela angry. Angela is not a pleasant person when she didn't get her beauty sleep and she was not a very pretty person when she was angry.

"Good morning, Molly!" Kevin cheered. Why was everyone so happy today?

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Angela asked impatiently.

"Right! To the batmobi- I mean the goddess spring (overused joke is overused)" Finn cheered.

X

"Well, what do we do now?" Angela asked. Finn started to panic as the wild animals gathered closer.

"Please, let us pass! We need to see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn begged. But no matter how much Finn complained, the animals wouldn't move.

"Well, that didn't help any!" Angela shouted at Finn. Finn just ignored her.

"Maybe we should ask someone who is experienced with animals to help us?" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Molly agreed.

The three went straight to Dale's house. They figured that he may know something about animals seeing as he has one of his own. And they were correct. Dale had taught them about teaching animals tricks and how to tame them. He was about to give them an animal whistle but when he reached into his pocket...

"I seem to have dropped it somewhere..." Dale said as he searched his pockets some more.

"What are we supposed to go now?" Kevin asked.

"I may have dropped it around here somewhere, if you guys really need the whistle then you should be able to find it in this district." And so Dale left them to head back to the shop.

"Well, we better get looking," Molly suggested.

Molly and Kevin got down on their knees and started to search for the whistle. Angela looked up at the sky and started to look at the clouds, some of them had odd shapes to them.

"I don't see it." Kevin got up from the ground.

"We should ask around maybe someone else found it..." Molly trailed off.

"Alright, let's start with the general store," Molly and Kevin made their way to the store while Angela looked at the clouds some more.

X

"A whistle? I sweep everyday so if my husband found it he probably tried to find out what it's worth. Try the accessory shop.." Barbara answered.

X

"Yeah, Simon came by earlier with this orange plastic thing. He said he'd give it to Chloe when I told him it was just a toy." Julius suggested they go to the blacksmith to find Chloe.

X

"Chloe? She was here earlier but she left to go play outside. If you see her, tell her it's time to come inside." And so the two left the forge empty handed.

X

The three headed to the mine in hopes of finding Chloe. When they entered the mine they were greeted by a man who was smashing some rocks. When he noticed them he turned around.

"Hi, I'm Owen, Ramsey's apprentice. So you're the new ranchers, right? The fires in this town have been pretty weak lately. Weird right? Hey, is this your first time in the mines? If it is, you'll need this." Owen turned and pulled something out of his butt.

"Uh...thanks. A hammer. Wow, this is going to come in handy!" Kevin said. Owen started for the entrance of the basement level.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, bye!" And he disappeared into the darkness.

"We're not keeping that are we?" Angela asked.

"We're going to need it t some point," Kevin started to make his way to the basement entrance.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to ask that guy if he's seen Chloe." Kevin said, just before he entered the darkness. Angela soon followed after him, leaving Molly behind.

"Well, you guys have fun. I'll stay here." Molly called out. She started to make her way out of the cave but not before Angela grabbed a hold of her.

"Come on! It's not that dark!" Angela shouted as Molly burst out into tears.

"NO, leave me alone! Too dark, too dark. Do not want!" And they too, entered the darkness.

X

"Stop whimpering, Molly. There are lights in here, nothing to be afraid of." Molly continued to flail around in Angela's arms.

"You don't know that! There could be a mass murderer in here!" Molly flailed some more. Angela sighed through her nose.

"Just one more floor and we're there." Kevin reassured her. They made their way down one more flight of stairs. Bang!

"Wah!" Molly cried in fear.

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys again. What are you doing down here?" Owen asked.

"We were wondering if you know where Chloe is. She has an orange whistle that we need." Molly answered.

"Chloe? Oh, she was down here earlier to show me her new toy. When she blew into it, animals started appearing out of nowhere and were chasing her around, so I took it from her because it was too dangerous. Here have it." Owen reached around and grabbed something out of his butt... again. He handed a large orange whistle to Kevin.

"Thanks, Owen." Owen lifted his hand in show of welcoming and continued to smash the rock before him. Before the three left they noticed a stand on the other side of the rock.

X

"Blow the whistle, Kevin!" Finn practically shouted in Kevin's ear.

"Okay, okay," Kevin took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. All of the wild animals started dancing around and making noise.

"I think they liked it, do it again!" Finn demanded. Kevin blew the whistle once again. This time the animals moved out of the walk-way.

"It looks like they'll let us through to see the Goddess. They think you're good people and wouldn't let you though before because they thought you might harm the Goddess." Finn explained.

"Aw, so cute!" Molly cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go already." Angela said in an angry tone. And so the three made their way to the goddess spring.

X

"Harvest Goddess, Harvest Goddess! Are you here?" Finn called around. It didn't look like anyone was there.

After a few moments the four were about to leave, well, that was until a bright blue flash of light shone from the sky. Out of the light emerged a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a light blue dress. The three humans looked at her in awe.

"Thank you for coming ,Kevin. Oh, this must be Molly and Angela. I didn't know you two would come as well. I am the Harvest Goddess. I am the one who called you here. I need your help to save this land. As the power of this tree has weakened, so had the power of nature. Water, fire, earth and wind have all lost their strength and vitality. Even the people have noticed the weakening of the elements within the land..."

"Oh no, Harvest Goddess!" Finn cried as he flew into the Goddess' arms.

"In order to bring back the power of nature, you must ring the 5 bells scattered across the land." The Goddess continued by explaining the harvest sprites duties of ringing their assigned bells. "Unfortunately, they cannot do this because the power of nature is weaker than I thought. If the bells aren't rung soon, nature's power will be lost. People will no longer be able to live here. Please, will you help us?"

"Leave it to me!" Kevin cheered.

"No problem." Molly said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah..." Angela said, not really paying attention because she could swear that the cloud above them looked like a cheese burger.

"Find the harvest sprites to ring the bells. However the bells can only be rung while the sun is out. In human time that would be from about six in the morning to six in the evening. Once nature's strength is restored, the Goddess Tree will surely be revived. If you have any questions, come back anytime. Please, help us." Before the three could respond the Goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

"...What do we do now?" Kevin asked. Molly shrugged her shoulders and Angela was still staring at the burger cloud with drool dripping out of her mouth.

"I guess, we're done here for today..." Molly suggested.

"Wait guys, wait! We need to start of by ringing the red bell!" Finn complained.

"The red bell?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Alan's bell, the bell of fire. You know that the villagers have been complaining about the lack of fire!" Finn flailed around.

"Oh yeah, Kathy and Haden complained about that yesterday! What do we do first?" Kevin asked.

"We need to go into the mine of course!" Finn stated like they were all idiots.

"We need to wait for Owen to smash the rock before we can go any farther!" Angela argued back, as if talking to a moron.

"...Right then." Finn said with a blush or embarrassment on his face.

The three then made their way to the Inn for dinner.

X

"What to do?" Kassey asked himself. "I've been walking around forever and there's nothing to do. I need to find a job! Hey what's over there?" Kassey looked over to an opening in some trees he had never noticed before.

Kassey made his way through the tall grass and ended up in what looked like a spring. As he got closer to the large tree a blue light appeared out of nowhere. Kassey jumped back out of surprise.

"Woah!" Kassey let his mouth drop to the floor.

"Hello, I am the Goddess. I am surprised you can see me." She spoke in a soft tone.

Kassey continued to stare. The goddess thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask for more help.

"Kassey, I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Woul-"

"For you, I will do anything!" Kevin interrupted.

X

"Agh!" Angela threw another plate at Chase and once again missed. Molly grabbed onto her arms so she couldn't move anymore and Kevin aught the plate she had just thrown. Angela was too strong and easily broke free, grabbing another plate to throw at Chase's head.

"How dare you talk to Molly like that! She only said hi. Who do you think you are?" Angela raged some more.

"Grab her Haden!" Molly shouted.

Haden ran out from the kitchen and grabbed Angela's arms but to no avail. Angela easily broke free and lunged at Chase. It was lucky for Chase that Angela tripped, fell on the floor and became unconscious. Kevin and Molly ran over to Angela and picked her up off the floor.

"We are so sorry about this, Haden! She is an excitable girl at times but she was in a bad mood today. We'll make sure this never happens again!" Kevin apologized while bowing.

"Well, we could have gone through the day without this fight but I should apologize for Chase's rude behavior." Haden apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"All I said was that it is doting to have someone you don't know talk to you." Chase stuck his nose up in the air.

"Get in the back, Chase." Haden said through his teeth. A worried look came to Chase's face but he quickly composed himself and did what he was told.

"Once again, we're so sorry! Angela doesn't get along well with boys, especially those with attitudes such as Chase's" Molly began to bow.

"Well he needs to learn how to get along too so don't blame it all on your friend," Haden sighed.

"We'll just take our friend to the clinic now. We should probably get her checked out." Kevin began to drag Angela out of the building. Molly bowed to Haden once more before she left.

X

"It's just a minor bump. Nothing you two need to worry about. Just take her home and get her in bed. She might have a headache tomorrow but she won't need to stay in bed." Jin finished writing on his clipboard.

"Thank goodness," Molly sighed. Kevin was about to pick Angela up but she woke up before he could get a hold of her.

"Hm, where am I?" Angela pondered as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"You're in the clinic. You tripped and were knocked out when you hit the floor. Perhaps you've learned your lesson and won't start anymore fights?" Jin questioned.

"You've got a bad attitude," snarled Angela. Molly elbowed Angela in the ribs.

"Angela, this is the doctor, he was the one who took care of you, you should say thank-you." Angela looked away.

"Thanks." Angela said quickly. If Angela is able to swallow her pride and say thank-you then she must mean it. Angela jumped up from the bed and started to leave.

"I'll carry you back home if you need me to," Kevin offered.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," and she continued to walk away.

X

"Today was a long day," Molly sighed. Molly and Kevin caught up to Angela.

"Just never make me get up at six ever again!" Angela shouted at Finn and Molly.

"Trust me, we don't plan to," Finn said.

"Lucky, you get's to sleep in. Now that I'm becoming a farmer for the island, I have to wake up at six every morning," Molly sighed.

"Haha, sucks to be you!" Angela laughed. Molly was about to say something but they had already arrived at Angela's house. Angela turned around and waved at Molly and Kevin before heading inside.

"I think she keeps forgetting that I'm here," Finn complained.

"Oh, don't worry Finn, she didn't forget you, she just doesn't like you so she ignores you," Molly said with a smile on her face. Finn didn't feel any better.

The three made their way to the ranch district, the sun setting on the horizon.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Molly waved to Kevin. Kevin nodded his head and made his way back to his house. Today was a long day indeed.

XXX

A/N : So I had this chapter done like a week and a half ago but I finished it at midnight and was going to submit it the next day but then I forgot. Oops. So I have changed my mind on two of the couples. These couples would be the ones involving Angela and Molly. They will be with the magic men but I'm deciding on who should be with who. Also, next chapter I'm changing the story a bit. The story will focus on Molly and Angela but Kevin and Kassey will still have their parts. Also, some of the future chapters might have POV's. Reviews would totally make my day as long as they're not flames. No flames allowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Ugh, I have a fever and feel like crap...Uh, here's another chapter. Oh and thanks to those of you who review it makes me so happy to recieve compliments and suggestions. Also, I'm _**might**_ going back to my old couples again, sorry I'm indecisive. This chapter contains swearing, I rated this story T right? I can't remember...

Chapter 3- Ugh...again.(Molly POV)

Finn woke me up early again this morning so I could take care of the cow and crops. It's going to take a while to get used to waking up this early, but I know I can do it, I just have to get used to it. I walked outside after getting dressed and eating breakfast. It's spring but it sure is chilly in the morning. I made my way to the barn to feed my cow. I still haven't given her a name yet. Maybe I'll name her Daisy.

"Good morning, Daisy." Daisy mooed happily back at me. I grabbed some fodder out of the bin and placed it in the trough and continued my work by brushing her. It won't be long now before Daisy is all grown and can produce milk.

I made my way out of the barn and started watering the crops that came with the farm. It isn't much but it well get me started. I could get used to the farm life. I had plants at home I used to take care of so I have some experience dealing with plants. I used to have a dog as well, I fed it, loved it, brushed it, and took it out for walks. How hard can it be to take care of a cow?

I took a look at my watch and realized it was already eight 'o' clock. I made my way into town to wake up Angela then we can grab Kevin and head to the mine.

X

I knocked on the front door and waited, and waited... and waited. I started knocking again. When no one answered I looked though the window. Angela standing in front of the coffee machine and waited for the liquid to finish pouring. When the she was sure the coffee was done pouring into the cup she grabbed it and made her way to the door.

"Good morning!" I shouted cheerfully as soon as the door opened. I looked at Angela waiting for her to stop drinking her coffee.

"Ah, good morning. Sorry about the wait, you know how I am without my coffee." Angela continued to stand in the doorway, drinking her coffee, still in her robe.

"Well, I think it's time to head over ot the mine to look for the red bell stand. C'mon get dressed," I pushed Angela back into the house so she could get dressed. I waited for what seemed to be forever and was about to knock again when Angela opened the door, this time fully dressed.

"Sorry, Pokémon came on, had to watch it. Gary was is in it. Goddess, I love that dude." Angela locked the door behind her and we started on out way to Kevin's house.

"You do know he isn't real right? And that he's like, what, ten?" Sometimes Angela could be really weird but it was one of her best qualities.

"Of course I know that! I don't really love him, like I would a cheese burger. I just really hate Ash Ketchum, that kid's a prick." Angela crossed her arms with a look of disgust on her face.

"No way, Ash is aweso- No! I'm not going to start a fight over some animated character. Let's just hurry over to Kevin's house!" I want to focus on helping the island, no more distractions for today!

X (Regular POV)

"C'mon Kevin, get up! It's just a cold, don't make us do all the work!" Angela kept on shaking Kevin in an attempt to get him out of bed. Kevin continued to moan and rolled over onto is stomach. Angela stood up straight and let out a large sigh.

"Let's let him rest today, Angela. It's not like he got sick on purpose." Kevin groaned in agreement.

"Fine, fine, fine. To make up for this you have to buy Molly and I lunch." Kevin groaned in protest as Angela rummaged through his wallet. Kevin was too weak to get up and stop her so he looked at Molly in desperation, hoping for Molly to help. Angela grabbed a few hundred bucks out of his wallet and the two girls booked it out of the house.

X

"It's not there, Finn." Angela stated.

"I can see that Angela, thank you." The three looked at the bell frame, hoping that the bell would magically appear. It didn't.

"Well what do we do now?" Molly asked Finn.

"Maybe if we ask the villagers we might find it's whereabouts." Finn suggested.

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Molly continued to rub the back of her head. The three then proceeded out of the mines.

X

"Do you need something?" Ramsey asked in his gruff voice.

"Do you know anything about the bells?" Angela asked.

"Do I know anything about the bells? Hmmm... I remember that there was something like that down in the mine..." Ramsey started to stroke his pointy beard that somewhat resembles the hat of a garden gnome.

"The bell was missing when we went down there," Molly explained.

"What? The bell is gone?" Ramsey jumped in shock.

"Yes, why do you keep repeating our questions?" Angela asked.

"I'm sorry... I don't have any idea about where it could have disappeared to..." Ramsey continued, completely ignoring the question. "Anyway, since you're here, have you seen a little girl named Chloe playing outside? I am her guardian but I have decided to ignore because she talks to much. She said she found something 'cool' in the mines and since you're a stranger I should tell you where she is. She is a little girl and very vulnerable. Ever since she found that toy I haven't seen hide or hair of her. Once again she is in the mines and very vulnerable." Ramsey turned around and continued with his previous work.

"He's a very distrubing man..." Finn trailed off.

X

"Eight... Nine... Ten! Ready or not here I come!" Angela and Molly walked up behind Bo as he started to turn around.

"Oh, it's you morta- I-I mean guys, it's you guys." Bo stuttered suspiciously." I'm playing kick the can with Chloe right now. See?" Bo turned in the direction of the mines. Molly and Angela turned around and gasped when they saw their target.

"You guys, it's the red bell!" Finn flailed. Angela and Molly started running to the ball and almost grabbed, that was until a little girl came running up from behind and gave it a good kick. The red bell went flying into the blacksmiths chimney.

"It...it went into the chimney...OoO" Finn said, with an epic look on his face that looks like the one at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, Chloe. You're too good. You beat me again." Bo complimented the little bugger.

"I was so sure I would get to kick it this time! Chloe always beat me to it!" Owen clapped.

"Kick...Bell... They've been kicking the bell this whole time! Don't they know how important it is?" Finn flailed some more. "Oh...what should we do? What should we do?"

"Hm? Who're you?" The little demon asked. Molly and Angela explained who they were.

"Oh! You're the new rancher? My name is Chloe! Nice to meet You!" Chloe bowed.

"I want that bell!" Angela shouted.

"Oh? You want that bell?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, why do you people keep do-"

"Well, you saw it fall into the chimney... Go get it, Bitch." Chloe walked away with Owen and Bo in all her evil glory.

"Imma smack her good!" Angela shouted as she started going after the little devil child. Molly grabbed Angela by the arms and dragged her to the blacksmith's.

"In order to get the bell out of the chimney I'll need: one gold, one silver, one bronze, one iron, one rare metal, a couple of diamonds and a hooker." Ramsey said as he stroked his beard. Angela started to argue with Ramsey while Molly grabbed a stick and pocked the bell out of the chimney.

"Okay, I've got it," Molly called out. Angela and Ramsey stopped their fighting.

"Hey, you can't just do that!" Ramsey shouted.

"I just did." Molly stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.

"Oh...Okay then." Ramsey turned around and continued with his work. Molly and Angela left to go hand the red bell up.

X

"And...there!" Angela stepped back to look at the bell. A bright light shone from the bell.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Alan jumped around with joy. Angela and Molly started clapping.

"First, I must thank-you! The Harvest Goddess asked you to help, right? Now I have to make sure we have the same goal. Our goal would be..."

"Ring the red bell!" Molly cheered.

"Yes! Alright, let's ring the bell." The bell behind Alan started to chime and Music started to fill the land.

"Wow, so pretty," Molly cooed. soon the music stopped.

"Thanks for helping to ring the red bell, but don't forget that your task is not over. Ring the rest of the bells and help revive the land!" And with that, Alan disappeared back to the Harvest Goddess.

"Well...today was productive...let's eat!" Angela cheered. And so they made their way to the bar.

X

"Bye Angela, don't trip on the way home!" Molly waved goodbye.

"You got it, sister!" Angela shouted. Angela started to make her way home. She was about to enter her house when she saw that mysterious man again. He looked her way and she perked up immediately. She waved at him and he waved back, she was about to talk to him but he went back into his house before she could speak

"What a weird man..." Angela said to herself before going to bed.

XXXX

Okay, so I decided to do some writing today. I'm not sure if this chapter was good but I hope someone enjoyed it. Once again, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Woah...Gah! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was having alot of tests and stuff around Christmas and then I had Exams then I was getting sick so often then I was being lazy (not gonna lie) then I was so focused on Rune Factory Oceans translating and stuff and awhile ago my laptop broke or something and I can't write without my laptop because it feels so weird and it's still not fixed and I feel so akward writing this on another computer, it's like having an affair! 'Kay done.

Chapter 4- ...I think.

"Kevin look at what I found," Kevin ran over to Kasey to see what he had dug up from the beach.

"It's a yellow bell... This must be one of the bells the goddess was taking about. Let's go check it out." Kevin said.

"Oh, Harvest Goddess, how beautiful you are," Kasey started to daydream as he ran off to the goddess pond.

X

"Wa...up...wake...WAKE UP!" Angela woke up on the floor with a slight pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes to a frown wearing Molly.

"W-what are you doing here? It's only-" Angela looked at the clock on her bedside table, "it's only three'o'clock', not time to get up yet..." She started to doze off once more.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but it's three in the afternoon!" Molly shouted.

"...I know." Angela rolled under her bed as her blanket wrapped around her like a cacoon. She would be safe from Molly's nagging here...or so she thought.

Molly walked up to the counter and started to prepare Angela's coffee. Next, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes for her. Angela looked out from under the bed in curiousity then rolled back under and began to fall asleep again. She was almost safe again in her dream world until...

"Wake up!" Molly shouted while jumping on the bed. The bed only hit Angela in the head a few times before she came out.

"Alright!" Angela shouted while pushing Molly out of her house.

X

"reviving the yellowbell is going to be alot of work..." Kevin sighed.

"Speaking of work..." Kasey trailed off.

'Huh?" kevin turned his attention to Kasey.

"We need to find jobs!" Kasey shouted.

"...Where though? The town is in horrible shape. Who would hire us?" Kevin asked.

"There are plenty of 'lonely' women in Castanet, Kevin. I'm sure I could find a woman lonely enough to pay for my... uh... presence and there are probably some lonely guys here for you too." Kasey said in an all to serious voice.

"...Heh..." Kevin meekly laughed.

X

"So what are we doing today?" Angela asked.

"We are going to plant some crops." Molly said.

"What do you mean be 'we'? I'm not planting crap!" Angela argued.

"How are you going to afford your coffee, your house, a family?" Molly asked.

"A fa-family?" Angela suttered. Her mind suddenly flashed to the mysterious man from the previous night's. A blush crept to her face.

"You're planning to be alone for the rest of your life?" Molly asked.

"W-well, I don't need a man! I can do just fine on my own! But you're right, I need money..." she trailed off.

X

"So what's your name?" Kasey asked, or at least tried ask, in a seductive way.

"...Barbara..." she answered slowly. Kasey smirked seductively...or at least tried to.

"My names Kasey and I-" Barbara turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Kasey called after her.

"What?" She asked.

"Me!" He shouted as he jumped towards her.

And that's why Kevin is in the river fishing Kasey out.

X

Angela and Molly arrived at their destination after a short walk. they both made their way into the little farm shop and looked around. the two jumped when they heard two booming voices coming from the back. the girl's made their way to the source of the noise and came across two poeple, an old man and a young boy.

"Fine! I see if I care! Just leave already!" The elderly man shouted. The little boy ran past Molly and Angela without noticing them. Then from another room came a woman.

"Why do you always have to be like this? It isn't his fault you won't get off your lazy but and farm! This is why Anissa left!" She shouted.

"She left because she wanted too. Besides, there is no point in trying to farm anymore, nothing is going to grow. The Harvest Goddess has abandoned us!" He shouted as he walked away. Molly and Angela were about to sneak out of this place but the Woman had already noticed them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My husband Craig has been a little on edge since the crops have stopped growing. Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you with our problems." She said apolagetically.

"You shouldn't, " Angela said quickly. Molly then albowed her in the rib cage and Angela mouthed a silent 'ow'.

"My name is Ruth. That was my husband Craig and my son Taylor fighting just now. Taylor wants to leave like his ister to find some seeds that will grow here. Stop by anytime to buys some seeds," she said before walking away. Molly and Angela took this opportunity to leave without getting their seeds.

"Can't go back now... that would be akward." Angela said in a monotone voice.

"Hello, my name is Taylor." The two girl's moved their attention to the little boy form earlier.

"Hello," Molly said.

"You must be the new girl's, Molly and Angelo right?" He asked.

"It's Angela. Angelo is a boy's name. Do I look like a boy to you" Angela asked in an intimmidating voice.

"...kinda," he answered innocently.

"Why you little..." Angela went for the throat but was held back by Molly.

"Nice to meet you Taylor." Molly smiled warmly.

"Pfft..." was Angela's reply.

"I'm going to find seeds for the farm. My father doesn't want to to go but I have to. Don't you think so?" He asked.

"Yes, I do! Leave. Go away. Don't come back." Angela ushered him away.

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll come back soon!" He shouted as he ran away into the sunset. "Oh, and take these!" taylor grabbed a samll puch out of his pocket and tossed it to Molly. It's contents were 20 lttuce seeds.

"Maybe... we should have tried to stop him..." Molly said.

"Naw, he'll be fine. Let's go eat!" Angela started shoving molly into town.

X

It soon turned to night and it was time for the boys to so their task. They were to find somewhere to bath the bell in moonlight. It wasn't long before they noticed the large steeping stone in flute fields.

'What's this for I wonder.." Kevin walked up to the stone with bell in hand. As soon as he drew near the stone started to glow.

"This must be where we bathe the bell in moonlight"

"Isn't there another one of these by the Garmone mine and one by the lighthouse?" Kasey asked.

"Yep, let's see what these do.." Kevin wearily stepped onto the stepping stone and soon the bell started to glow.

"Woah dude," Kasey said in wonder. Soon the bell stopped glowing and appeared to be more colourful then before.

"Alright, let's go do the rest," Kevin said.

X

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Angela shouted.

"I'm not being a jerk, you are!" Chase shouted.

"Imma smack you good!" Angela shouted raisng her hand.

Kathy snuck up behind Angela and grabbed her under the arms, "Come on guys that's enough, just let it be."

"Yeah Angela, why do you always have to start fights?" Molly sighed.

"One of these days, Chase..." Angela gave him a look so fierce that it made Chase flinch. It was one of those looks you give poeple when they take the last piece of pizza from the box when you clearly stated that it was yours and you wanted to eat.

"You're finished eating so let's go..." Molly payed for the food and dragged Angela out of the bar.

"He's so rude!' Angela shouted.

"Well I think you like him~" Molly teased.

"Wh-what? That's ridiculous he's such an idiot and he's rude an-and looks aren't everything Molly!" Angela quickly regretted saying that last part.

"So you think he's good looking do you?" Molly asked ina sneaky tone.

"No way! Besides there's someone- no, nevermind," Angela coughed akwardly.

"Haha, you are so weird Angela!" Molly giggled. "Well, this is your stop, I'll see you tomorrow so we can stat planting crops. Bye-bye~" Molly waved before running off.

"Pfft... not weird..." Angela looked at the nearby house hoping to see himagain tonight but with no luck she went inside.

XXX

Hope that wasn't too bad, I'll fix spelling mistakes later. Reviews are always appreciated~ KissKiss Goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters.

Hai thar :D Long time no see. So much has been going on lately ( nothing bad) so I apologize for not updating earlier. Are any of you on summer vacation? If you are, I'm hoping you are having a good time. I've been camping most of summer and soon I will be going to Niagara falls. For some reason I'm really excited and usually I hate to travel but for some reason... I don't know. I really, really, really want Rune Factory 4 to come out soon! Anyways, enough blabbering, on with the show~!

**LOL: Sorry guys, the last chapter I added was the wrong story chapter (it wasn't complete). I must have pressed the wrong chapter when I was uploading it. I'm such a failure at life DX**

Chapter 8- Um, I'll come up with a witty title later~

"It's so hot outside! Molly, how much longer until we're done?" Angela wiped the sweat from her brow and continued to till the ground.

"If you would have spent more of your time working instead of complaining we would have been done an hour ago!" Molly followed behind Angela, planting the seeds into the ground.

"Agh, but it's so hot out! How am I supposed to work like this? You would be so screwed if our human resource worker were around." Angela collapsed on to the ground as she finished plowing the land.

"We don't have one of those! Now get up, we have to water the plants." Molly grabbed a watering can from her rucksack.

"Can't a girl rest for 5 minutes?" Angela reluctantly got up from her spot on the grass and ,like molly, grabbed her water pot.

"Well once we're done our work we can go out and play. We won't have to worry about doing anymore work and we'll go out for a drink. How does that sound?"

"Ah, well you put it that way, it doesn't seem that bad."

X

"So what do you have planned for today Kasey? Robbing the stores, prostituting ourselves, or maybe we can take the high road and kidnap some kid for ransom..." Kevin shuttered at the thought of what Kasey might do for money today.

"Geez Kevin, Kidnapping, really? No one would pay ransom for the kids on this island." Kasey looked over at a nearby Chloe, playing with her evil henchmen, Bo and Owen.

"... You're right. But we have to find some way of making money... Oh, I know a way that's sure to make us good money and it's leg-"

"Right, we'll make a lemonade stand! It's perfect, we'll be billionares in no time! Underling, fetch me my lemons!" Kasey tuned arouned and attempted to point Kevin in the direction of his house but failed and poked him in the eye.

"Ow! Crap, that hurt! First of all, I'm not your underling. And second-"

"Quick, to the batmobile!" Kasey pushed Kevin out of the way and made a dash for his house.

"Why do I still hang out with him?"

"Hey, jailbait." Kevin turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Oh, Hey Chloe. What's up"

"Okay, look, I don't like you, and you don't like me-"

"I like you." Kevin interrupted.

"... Okay, look, I don't like you, and you like me. But I've got a great way for you to make money." Chloe gave Kevin and evil smirk.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Chloe and Kevin walked off toward the garmon mine to discuss their money plan. Kevin, unknowing, as to how the next half hour of his life would totally screw him over.

X

"Hey, Angela, snap out of it!" Molly began to wave her hands in Angela's face.

"Huh.. Oh, what?" Angela snapped out of her daze and turned her attention over to Molly.

"You've been staring at that house over there for awhile now. Do you have some sort of house fetish or something?" Molly looked at Angela with teasing concern.

"Pfft, Molly, that was lame. But lately I've been wondering about the guy that lives there. He doesn't come out in the day, he gives me funny looks and he sparkles. He must be a gay vampire!"

"Really, he sparkles?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"No, but wouldn't it be weird if he did? Seriously he's kind of weird... and a little cute..." Angela muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"You're weird Angela. But he does seem mysterious... Let's go to the bar and ask Kathy" Angela gave a small nod in agreeance and gave one last look to the house before following Molly.

X

"Kevin! Where have you been? I've been making lemonade by myself. I spilled sugar all over the place and have had a large amounts of lemon juice splash into my eye. This sucks, I shouldn't listen to you or your crazy ideas anymore." Kasey returned to his burnt glass of lemonade.

"Dude, what is it?" Kasey looked over to a zombie like Kevin.

"...Chloe..." Kevin shuttered.

"What about her? What's wrong with you man?" Kasey took a cautious step towards him.

"...Chloe... She took my innocence..." Kevin ran to the closest corner and began to weep.

"She raped you?" Kasey asked in shock.

"...No... she... I don't want to talk about it!" Kevin began to rock back and forth.

"It's all right man, w-we'll talk when you feel like it." Kasey walked over to Kevin and started patting him on the back.

X

"You're next door neighbor... I shouldn't really tell you because it might start a rumo- Okay I'll tell you! He's a fortune teller and often gave people love advice but for some reason he hasn't let anyone in to see him recently. I don't know if this has anything to do with it but some say he's actually a Wizard. That's ridiculous, right? It's just a rumor some people spread awhile back." Kathy turned around and started to prepare the girl's drinks.

"Wow, that's some neighbor you got there Angela. I wonder if he'll tell me my love fortune?" Molly grabbed her drink from Kathy and started to sip it down.

"...Yeah. He seems to come out at night though..." Angela grabbed her drink from Kathy but she didn't look interested anymore.

"Oh, so have you been stalking him?" Chase came out from the kitchen to taunt Angela.

"Agh, idiot! I should smack you!" Angela snapped back to reality and started pounding her fist into her other hand.

"I'm an idiot? that's alot coming from a farmer~!" Chase smirked when he say how irritated Angela was getting.

"Chase get back in the kitchen!" Kathy grabbed a nearby towel and started to hip chase back into the kitchen.

"You're lucky our human resource worker isn't here. You would be so screwed!" chase gave Kathy a glare before retreating to the kitchen.

"We don't have one of those!" Kathy shouted at him before setting her towel back down.

"Yeah, stupid chase." Angela smirked in triumph and began to gulp down her drink.

"Well, I think he likes you~." molly winked at Angela after backing away to keep her face safe. Kathy nodded in agreement.

"Agh, you guys are idiots too. molly since you made me upset you have to pay for the drinks. I'm going home!" Angela grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter before marching out of the bar.

"Law, she's embarrassed~!" Kathy cooed before turning to Molly. " You have to pay for that wine, you do realize?"

"Yeah, I figured as much... *sigh*" Molly jumped when the door behind her slammed open.

"Kathy, beautiful, I need a really strong drink for my friend here!" Kasey dragged a sulky Kevin over to a table. Kathy giggled before going to grab a drink for him.

"What's wrong with him?" Molly asked.

"He had his innocence taken away." Kasey dropped Kevin carelessly on a chair and made himself comfortable in the chair across from him.

"He was raped?" molly asked in shock.

"No, it's a long story-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Kevin said from under his arms.

"Fine, fine. Oh. I just remembered. I need to find the stand for the yellow bell!" Kasey stood up from his spot and made a dash for the door.

"Wait! You have one of the bells?" Molly asked in astonishment.

"No time to explain! Molly, pay for his drink." Before Molly could protest, Kasey was out the door.

"Ah, not again!" Molly took Kasey's sot across fro Kevin and started to sulk about her financial problems.

X

"Ah, they can be so annoying sometimes! Stupid chase this is all his fault! he's such a jerk! And molly, she's my best friend, she should be on my side!" Angela walked through the streets, stumbling her and there, dizzy from the alcohol. "I should teach them all a lesson on how- Oh?" Angela turned her attention to the silhouette of man in the mysterious house next to hers.

The closer she got, the easier it was to make out the man's face. It was the same guy from before. Their eyes locked for a moment but he gave a an odd look before tuning back to his house. Angela was confused by the look he gave her but then realized that she was walking around drunkenly while holding a large bottle of wine in her hand. She cursed to herself in her head.

"Damn, I must look like an idiot. How can this night get any worse?" Just as Angela finished speaking the magic words, a loud clap of thunder sounded and it soon began to pour.

"... Dammit!"

XXX

A/N: yeah so this chapter was kind of short but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. I just thought I should update soon. Anyways, until next time.


End file.
